La Légende 3
| auteur= | scénario= Bob Haney, Denny O'Neil, Frank Robbins, Leo Dorfman, Cary Bates, Mike Friedrich | dessin= Neal Adams | encrage= Dick Giordano, Vincent Joseph Colletta, Joe Kubert | couleur= Rob Bo, Alex Bleyaert, Jamison Services | éditeur= Urban Comics | nombre de pages= | type= Séries | série= The Brave And The Bold, Wolrd's Finest Comics, Batman, Detective Comics | Année création= 1968-1970 | Année fictive= 1997 | album précédent=Batgirl : Année un | album suivant=La Légende 1 }} (Batman Illustrated by Neal Adams Volume 1) est un album regroupant plusieurs épisodes publiés dans World's Finest Comics #175 et # 176 en mai et juin 1968, dans The Brave And The Bold #79 à #86 de septembre 1968 à octobre 1969, dans Batman #219 de février 1970 et dans Detective Comics #395, #397, #400 et #402 de janvier à août 1970 et dans par DC Comics et réalisé par Neal Adams, Dick Giordano, Vincent Joseph Colletta, Frank Robbins et Joe Kubert. L'histoire Des bas-fonds de Gotham City surgissent de nouvelles menaces et Batman ne peut y faire face seul : c'est pourquoi il appelle à ses côtés des justiciers de renom comme Superman, Aquaman, Flash, le Creeper ou encore Deadman. De plus, un nouveau venu tient également à le rejoindre dans sa croisade contre le crime... Son nom ? Le Docteur Kirk Langstrom dit Man-Bat ! Chapitres # Les Escadrons anti-Superman et Batman in World's Finest Comics #175, avril 1968 (The Superman-Batman Revenge Squads!) # La Séparation de Superman et Batman in World's Finest Comics #176, juin 1968 (The Superman-Batman Split!). # La Traque du crochet in The Brave And The Bold #79, septembre 1968 (The Track of the Hook). # Et Hellgrammite est son nom ! in The Brave And The Bold #80, octobre 1968 (And Hellgrammite is His Name!). # Mais Bork peut te blesser ! in The Brave And The Bold #81, décembre 1969 (But Bork Can Hurt You!). # Le Somnambule de la mer ! in The Brave And The Bold #82, février 1969 (The Sleepwalker From the Sea!). # Ne punissez pas mon mauvais fils in The Brave And The Bold #83, avril 1969 (Punish Not My Evil Son). # L'Ange, le roc et le masque in The Brave And The Bold #84, juin 1969 (The Angel, the Rock and the Cowl!). # Le sénateur a été abattu ! in The Brave And The Bold #85, août 1969 (The Senator's Been Shot!). # Tu ne peux échapper à un mort ! in The Brave And The Bold #86, octobre 1969 # Le Secret des sépultures vacantes ! in Detective Comics #395, janvier 1970 # La Douce nuit de Batman ! in Batman ''#219, février 1970 # La peinture en péril ! in ''Detective Comics #397, mars 1970 # Le Défi de Man-Bat ! in Detective Comics #400, juin 1970 # Homme ou chauve-souris ? in Detective Comics #402, août 1970 Personnages bruce-carré.jpg|Bruce Wayne (Batman)|link=Bruce_Wayne langstrom-carré.jpg|Kirk Langstrom (Man-Bat)|link=Kirk Langstrom gordon-carré.jpg|James Gordon|link=James Gordon alfred-carré.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth|link=Alfred Pennyworth * Francine Langstrom * Flash/Barry Allen * James Gordon * Jimmy Olsen * Robin/Dick Grayson * Superman * Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * Supergirl/Linda Lee * Deadman * Lorna Hill * Alfred Pennyworth * Rama Kushna * Tiny * Creeper * Hellgrammite * Bork * Aquaman * Kid Flash/Wally West * Speedy * Wonder Girl/Donna Troy * Bulldozer * Jackie Johnson * Sergent Rock * Wildman * Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Minotaur * Richard Nixon Auteurs * Bob Haney : scénario des épisodes de TBATB#79 à 85 * Denny O'Neil : scénario des épisodes DC#395 et 397 * Frank Robbins : scénario des épisodes DC#400 et #402 * Leo Dorfman : scénario de l'épisode de WF#175 * Cary Bates : scénario de l'épisode de WF#176 * Mike Friedrich : scénario de l'épisode B#219 * Neal Adams : dessins et scénario de TBATB#86 * Dick Giordano : encrage des épisodes WF#175, WF#176, TBATB#80, TBATB#81, DC#395, B#219, DC397, DC#400 et DC#402 * Vincent Joseph Colletta : encrage de l'épisode de TBATB 81 * Joe Kubert : encrage de l'épisode de TBATB 84 Éditions en français *1988 : Batman contre Man-Bat, Comics USA, collection "Super héros", 1 volume, épisodes 14 et 15 *2005 : Batman Anthologie Neal Adams 1967-1969, Semic, collection "Archives DC", 1 volume, épisodes 1 à 9 *2018 : Neil Addams Batman, la légende tome 1, Urban Comics, collection "DC Archives", 1 volume super_star_comics_02.jpg|Chapitre 1 super_star_comics_03.jpg|Chapitre 2 super_star_comics_04.jpg|Chapitre 3 Batman-contre-man-bat.jpg|Intégrale Comics USA Batman-anthologie-neal-adams-1967-1969.jpg|Première intégrale Neal Addams chez Semic Batman-la-legende-neal-adams-tome-1.jpg|Intégrale Urban Comics Adaptation *Le récit Batman contre Man-Bat fut adapté dans l'épisode 4 de Batman, la série animée. Voir aussi *Fiche sur le site de l'éditeur *Fiche sur le site Comic Book Data Base * Fiche sur Comic Book DB Catégorie:Canon Catégorie:Terre 1 Catégorie:Période Silver Age Catégorie:Album Catégorie:Intégrale Catégorie:Comics USA Catégorie:Semic Catégorie:Urban Comics Catégorie:World's Finest Comics Catégorie:The Brave And The Bold Catégorie:Detective Comics Catégorie:Batman (mensuel) Catégorie:1968 Catégorie:1969 Catégorie:1970 Catégorie:Bob Haney Catégorie:Neal Adams Catégorie:Frank Robbins